


lay your hands on me

by minflubs (amahzarr)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, but hates how he teases him, but more minhwan!, ish, jaehwan is actually a tease, kinda yeah, lol minhyun loves jaehwan, minhwan, really short, sorry like actually lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amahzarr/pseuds/minflubs
Summary: minhyun lives for jaehwan’s filthy mouth.





	lay your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> so what up,,, i wrote this on a plane and it’s like two months old but it’s been sitting in my notes ?? decided to post. so it’s really short, which sucks but i think i’ll write longer stuff
> 
> she doesn’t use ao3 but  
> i did it @ jen just in case u find this 
> 
> anywho there’s more fluffy minhwan that i’ve been writing so hopefully i can put it out soon. just wanted to post  
> this smut ish thing 
> 
> i did read over it but might’ve missed some mistakes
> 
> please enjoy!

Minhyun _inhales,_ because, _shit_ , that felt good. He swallows, trying to suppress his excited shivers and pleas. His shirt had been wet, it seems to stick to the wall with his sweat whenever he’d arch his back into Jaehwan’s glorious mouth, who only hums in delight, often looking at the older male, eyes locked with Minhyun’s. His gaze, undeniably hot and seductive, a little mischievous too, as he was the same old jokester. He tongues the tip, then continues down again, slowly.

“ _Jaehwan_ ,” Minhyun’s voice is hoarse, it comes out dry.

Minhyun brings his arms from his sides to above his head, squirming under Jaehwan, whose eyes turn into breathtaking crescents that resemble the moon Minhyun often finds himself admiring on lonely nights.

Jaehwan works his magic, bobbing his head on Minhyun’s possession. He enjoys this for the latter.

“You can do it, baby,” Jaehwan sucks, and lifts his mouth off Minhyun’s member with a pop. “You said you wanted it, so do it,” Jaehwan teases, hot breath on his cock, “come in my mouth, I’ll swallow like I promised.”

Minhyun shakes his head, “No, n-shit,” he breathes, he arches his back and tilts his chin up, eyes closed. “Shit, that’s so fucking hot,” he curses some more under his breath.

Jaehwan plays, like he always does. Flat tongue pressing against the side of his shaft, pulsing veins and all. He feels invigorated by the blood pumping through Minhyun’s cock. “Come on, baby,” he starts by widening his mouth, tongue long and out. Jaehwan pumps Minhyun slowly, it had been too intense and intimate. 

“Ngh, just get me of- _fuck_ , already,” he says breathless, pushing his hair back.

Jaehwan shakes his head, and presses his thumb over Minhyun’s tip. “Uh, not with that attitude sweetheart, play nice, and I’ll take your come in my mouth huh?” He looks up at Minhyun pressing himself off the wall, chest rising and falling unsteadily.

“ _You_ , shut the, fuck up. I-, stop teasing and suck my cock already,” he imagines his sticky white goo caught in Jaehwan’s eyelashes, on his cheeks, and those damn sexy lips he’d fuck every week. Minhyun can feel his heart picking up the slack, embarking on a competitive race, beating faster with every pump and word Jaehwan would do or say. 

“Little excited there? You like that? You want me to take it like a little cum slut? I’ll be bad for you, _Minhyun_ , real _bad_ ,” his name rolls off his tongue so easily, so smooth, it almost gets Minhyun without warning. Jaehwan shaming himself, he was his cum slut, disgusting, wretched, yet a magnificent and beautiful being, he loved his little whore. Jaehwan pushes his thumb to the side of Minhyun’s member, and starts to pump his cock a little faster. He brings his mouth back to Minhyun, forcing himself down even farther than before, humming while doing so. The world swirled around Minhyun, everything blurry and in fuzzy colors, he was close. 

“I’m gonn- _shit_ , come,” Minhyun grunts.

Jaehwan yanks himself off, and he’s back to pumping Minhyun, waiting for ribbons of white that’ll paint his face and hopefully the walls of his mouth.

“Mhm, do it baby, shit, you can come in every hole of me if that’s what you want _goddamnit_.” Jaehwan breathes, “I can’t live without your precious cock, you can use me ‘till I’ve been bruised all over, I promise, I’m not lying,” Jaehwan pleads, his eyes never leaving Minhyun’s, which were screwed shut. He widens his mouth again, tongue “After all, I’m yours.”

Minhyun comes. And Jaehwan (with Minhyun’s fluids that were aimed sloppily for Jaehwan’s mouth) rolls back, psychotic laughter and all. 


End file.
